Making A Move
by I. M. Frelling-Wonko
Summary: Vala is finally given permission to live off-base. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Apartment Hunting

**Disclaimer: **Alas, I still own nothing.

* * *

I had this published a while ago but took it down because I couldn't figure out the ending. But it's done now and full of fluffy goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Apartment Hunting**

"What are you doing?"

Vala looked up to see Daniel stalking into his office with an annoyed expression on his face. She couldn't help the grin that lit her own because she knew it wasn't real...mostly.

"Hello, darling. What does it look like I'm doing?" She pointed at the newspapers scattered about the room. "I am searching for an apartment."

"I can see that, but why are you doing it in _my_ office when you have one of your own?"

"Because, darling, yours is much cosier." She laughed when he hung his head and sighed. "Besides, I just got mine all prettied up and didn't want the clutter. It's much less noticeable in here." She glanced meaningfully at the vast array of artefacts and books taking up most of the small office and was rewarded with another sigh.

"Fine." he acquiesced. "Just...don't get in the way." He sat in his chair and began working. Vala glanced at him once more before going back to her task. When Jack had called and told her she was finally being given permission to live off-base, she'd been ecstatic. It had come with a stiff warning, though. If she got herself into even the slightest bit of trouble, she'd be back at the SGC before she could blink. She'd been a part of the SGC for three years now and was thrilled that they finally trusted her enough to allow her to live as one of them. She'd worked so hard for that trust and she wasn't about to do anything to jeopardise it. No, she would be on her best behaviour. Now all she needed was an apartment. Vala bit her lip as her eyes drifted to Daniel again. She'd actually found the perfect apartment. One bedroom, good neighbourhood, low rent...And one handsome archaeologist just down the hall. She was disappointed that Daniel hadn't mentioned it to her. Obviously he didn't want her anywhere near him. With a barely discernible sigh, she shrugged and looked back to the papers.

Daniel heard the sigh but kept himself from looking up until her was sure she was engrossed in her task again. He wondered what that was about but figured she'd tell him if she wanted him to know. He was getting better at knowing when to push an issue with her, he thought somewhat smugly. He hadn't been surprised when she'd told him about being able to live off-base. In fact, it had taken a lot of arm-twisting and called in favours from both him and Jack to get the IOA to even consider it. He wanted Vala to know that they trusted her and this was his way of showing it. Letting her live like a normal person...well, normal for Vala, anyway. Not that she would ever know about his role in this. The last thing he needed was an overly-grateful Vala. He grinned at the idea of just what she'd do if she found out but quickly shook such thoughts from his head. He had work to do and now was not the time to start fantasising. Especially about Vala. He had to remind himself, yet again, that she was his co-worker, his team-mate, his friend. The mantra played over and over in his head. Glancing over at her, he wondered if she'd noticed the goofy smile he was afraid he was wearing but she was still bent over, intent on her chore.

He thought idly about the open apartment down the hall from him and wondered if she'd come across that ad yet. And, if she had, why she hadn't mentioned it. Maybe she didn't want to be that close to him in her time off. Which was odd since she was always begging him to take her out. Of course, that could just be because he was so readily available. With Sam off on the _George Hammond_, Teal'c spending much of his time off-world and Mitchell doing only the gods knew what, he was really the only one around most days. That depressed him for some reason he didn't want to analyse just now so he pushed the thoughts away. But his new thoughts were even more depressing. With her living off-base, she'd be making new friends. _Male_ friends. The shot of jealousy that tore through him was a surprise and he tried to tamp down the feeling. Co-worker, team-mate, friend...Blowing out a breath, he tried concentrating on something else, like the logic of her living in his apartment building. It was a safe neighbourhood and the apartment was nice, clean and affordable. With her just down the hall, he'd be able to keep an eye on her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, but the Trust was still out there. It wouldn't hurt to have a friend for a neighbour, either. With that thought in mind, he stood abruptly and smiled when her head shot up in surprise.

"Why don't we go get something to eat?" he asked. "Off-base."

She grinned, threw down her marker and stood just as quickly as he had. "That sounds wonderful." Coming around the desk, she hooked her arm with his and he didn't even try to pull away as he led her out of the mountain.

()()()()

"So, have you found any apartments you like?" Daniel asked casually as he popped a bite of curry into his mouth. He tried not to let on just how important her answer was.

"Maybe." She seemed almost hesitant to tell him anything more. "I have made appointments to view a few of them today. Which means we should head back. Walter promised to drive me."

Walter? She'd asked Walter instead of him? Was she that uncomfortable with him being a part of her off-base life? Only one way to find out. "Hey, since we're already out, why don't I just take you?"

"I don't want to put you to any trouble, Daniel."

"It's no trouble." he said, wiping his mouth and gesturing for the check. "In fact, I think it might be a lot of fun."

Her eyes grew wide at that but she didn't mention what she thought of the statement, thankfully. "All right. Let me call Walter and tell him about the change of plans. I'll meet you at the car."

Daniel watched her leave the restaurant and couldn't help the grin that lit his face. Take that, Walter.

()()()()

Vala was growing frustrated. She and Daniel had been to three apartments already and he'd found something wrong with each one of them. The first was too far from the base and he said it would be too difficult to get to work each day. Even when she told him that Siler lived only a few blocks away and she could hitch a ride with him until she got her own car, he refused to listen. He actually gave her a lecture on traffic so they quickly left that apartment. The second one was all wrong because the lock on the balcony was too flimsy. She'd admit he was right about that but when she suggested changing it, he went on a rant about it being the landlord's job, not hers. And if that's how the owner kept his building, who knew what else was unsafe. The third one, though, was what really annoyed her. He'd objected to it simply because it didn't have laundry facilities on the grounds. She'd mentioned the laundromat just down the street but he'd batted that down as "unsanitary". They'd argued for ten minutes before she finally gave up and stomped out of the building. He acted like he didn't want her to find a place. Maybe he didn't, she thought. No, he'd seemed happy for her when he'd found out. It had to be something else. But what?

"Daniel, I think you should take me back to the base." she said when they were both back in the car.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely shocked by her request. "I thought you had one more place to look at."

"I do, but you'll probably find something wrong with that one, too." In fact, she was positive he would. It just happened to be the apartment in his building.

"Have I really been that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, Daniel, you have. You are so picky, I'll never find a place to live."

"I'm sorry. Listen, I promise not to judge this next place. It's your decision, just give me directions to it."

She thought about it for a moment before nodding and telling him which streets to take. She didn't want to give him the address, lest he refuse to take her. He seemed to be caught up in his thoughts and didn't even realise where they were going until he pulled up in front of the building.

"Hey, this is my building."

"Very observant, Daniel." she said dryly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were looking at this apartment?"

"I wasn't actually planning on getting this far down my list. I know you probably don't want me as a neighbour, but with your attitude toward the other places, you left me very little choice."

"Why would I object to having you as a neighbour?"

"Firstly, you didn't bother to tell me about the vacancy. And don't tell me you didn't know because you just admitted you did. Secondly, you barely seem to tolerate my presence at work. I don't know how you'll deal with me just down the hall. And thirdly-"

"Stop right there, I don't even want to know what your third reason is. In regards to your first, though, I assumed you didn't want to live near me because you never mentioned seeing the ad I knew was in the paper. As for the second, I only get irritated with you when you interrupt my work. Just promise you won't use your lock-picking skills on my door, and I'll give you a glowing reference for the landlady."

"Really?" she asked and grinned. "You don't mind?"

"Of course not. It might be fun to have a friend living right down the hall. And this way I can be certain you are never late for work."

She squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips before jumping out of the car. If she would have waited a few more seconds, she would have seen the goofy grin that inched up his face before he joined her.


	2. Moving Day

**Chapter 2: Moving Day**

"Tell me again how we got wrangled into this." Cam said to Daniel as they each lugged huge cardboard boxes into Vala's new apartment. The archaeologist merely shrugged his shoulders and rolled the kinks out of his back as he dropped his box.

"Because you love me." Vala told Cam as she entered with her own, albeit much smaller, box and kissed him on the cheek. She giggled a little when he blushed but chose not to comment and headed toward the kitchen.

"Is this everything, Vala Mal Doran?" she heard Teal'c's voice boom a few seconds later and she went back into the living area to survey.

"Yes, that's it." She smiled as she took in the boxes filled with everything she owned. It wasn't much but it was hers. She'd never owned a lot in her life, possessions being too much of a hindrance in her line of work. Even as a child, her family barely had the necessities. She'd grown accustomed to being able to pick up and leave whenever necessary. Only now she had a home, a _real_ home, and she wanted to put down roots.

"Well, if that's all, I have a date to get ready for." Cam said, interrupting her thoughts.

"I must be going as well." Teal'c put in with a bow of his head. "There is a Jaffa council meeting tomorrow for which I must prepare. I bid you farewell, Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson."

"Thank you, Muscles, Cameron." she said as she hugged them each in turn. "I appreciate the help."

"No problem, princess." Cameron said as he started out the door.

"Oh, and Cameron?" When he turned back to her, she smirked. "Tell Caro I said hi!" She laughed outright as he blushed again and quickly made his exit, followed closely by a smirking Teal'c.

"How did you know he had a date with Carolyn?" Daniel questioned.

"Come now, darling, don't ask me to divulge the secrets of my gender."

Daniel merely shrugged and looked toward the array of boxes. "Need any help unpacking?"

"I'd love it but what I could really use is some food." As if in agreement, her stomach growled on cue.

"I think I can help with that." Daniel grinned. "There's a deli just down the street. I'll run down and grab us something to eat. Shouldn't take long then we can tackle this mess."

"Thank you, darling." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Am I interrupting something?" came a jovial voice from the direction of the door.

Vala looked over to see an older woman standing there, holding what looked to be a pie. Grinning at the idea of food, she made her way over.

"No, not at all. May I help you?"

"Oh, forgive me. My name is Hanna Griswold, I live in the apartment next to Dr. Jackson. I'd heard we were getting a new tenant today and thought I'd welcome you to the building. It looks like you've already got yourself a nice welcoming committee, though." It was said in all innocence but Vala could see the twinkle in the other woman's eyes. She just knew she and Hanna were going to get on just fine.

"Nonsense, Daniel and I work together." Vala told her with an answering smirk. "He's just helping me to move in. I'm Vala, by the way."

"Isn't that sweet." Hanna said as she sauntered into the apartment. "He really is a good boy."

Vala chuckled as Daniel blushed. "Yes, he is. In fact, he was just about to run down for some lunch. Would you care to join us?"

"Oh no, dear, I don't want to intrude. But I will keep you company until he returns."

"That would be nice." Vala replied. "Is that all right with you, Daniel?"

"Um, sure. I'll, um...I'll be right back."

Vala laughed again at his nervousness as she watched him leave then turned back to Hanna.

"So, tell me about you and Daniel." Hanna said without preamble, making Vala laugh even more. Yes, she was definitely going to like this woman.

()()()()

Toting a bag full of food, Daniel waited impatiently for the car of the elevator to arrive. He needed to get back up to the apartment before Vala let something slip. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to keep the Stargate a secret but Hanna was the biggest gossip in the building. There was no telling what she would make of his relationship with Vala. Not that there was an actual _relationship_. They were just friends and co-workers. Right? When the car finally reached him, he prayed to whatever gods might be listening that he got up there in time. The ride seemed to take forever but when it reached their floor, he sighed in relief. His relief was even greater when he stepped out and saw Hanna entering her own apartment. At least he wouldn't have to put up with both of them. Unfortunately, the older woman noticed him just before closing her door and called him over.

"Dr. Jackson, that is a beautiful girl you've got there." Hanna gushed. "She's a real keeper, don't mess it up." And with that, Hanna closed the door, leaving behind a slack-jawed Daniel.

Vala, a keeper? Yes, she'd proven to be trustworthy as a co-worker, even as a friend. But he still wasn't certain about her motives all of the time. She'd changed a lot since they'd first met on the _Prometheus_, toned herself down quite a bit. But could he trust her to take something like a relationship seriously? A relationship?! There was that word again. Since when did he start thinking about Vala in those terms?

"Daniel?" he heard her voice break into his thoughts. "Why are you just standing out in the hall like that, darling?"

"I, uh..." he stuttered, then hefted the grocery sack in his hand and resolutely walked into her apartment, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind for later examination. _Much_ later. "I'd just stopped to talk to Miss Griswold. So, um, did you two have a nice chat?"

"Oh, yes, darling." Vala said as she took the sack from him and started rummaging through it. "She is absolutely lovely. I have a feeling we're going to be great friends."

Of that, Daniel had no doubt and it worried him. Maybe her moving in here wasn't such a great idea after all. But he was stuck now and had to make the best of it.


	3. Neighbour

**Chapter 3: Neighbour**

"Hold the elevator!" Vala yelled sprinting toward it and smiling gratefully at the man occupying the car as she joined him. "Thank you."

"No problem." he smiled and Vala couldn't help noticing how good-looking he was. Not as handsome as her Daniel, but... "You're new to the building, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just moved in over the weekend. Vala Mal Doran." she greeted, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Vala. Jeff Faraday." he said, taking her offered hand. "So, have you lived in Colorado Springs long?"

"A few years but I've not really had the opportunity to explore much of it. My work has kept me rather busy."

"Oh, what do you do?"

"I'm a...consultant for the Air Force." Vala said carefully, relieved that she remembered the title she was supposed to use. Before either of them could say another word, the elevator doors opened to the ground floor and they stepped out.

"I guess this is where we part." he smiled again. "It was nice talking to you, Vala. If you need someone to show you around town, let me know. I'd be more than happy to do so."

"I'll remember that, Jeff." Vala grinned, enjoying the fact he seemed to be flirting with her. It was nice to know someone found her attractive, especially since Daniel seemed so oblivious.

"Vala!" came Daniel's voice from across the lobby. "We're going to be late."

"I'll be right there, darling." Vala answered with a roll of her eyes then turned back to Jeff.

"Oh, you and Dr. Jackson..." Jeff trailed off with a frown.

"What? Oh! No, no, no. Daniel and I just work together." Why did everyone seem to think they were an item? "He's also my ride, so I guess I should be going. I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see ya." he agreed, his smile returning.

Vala waved then made her way over to Daniel. "All right, darling, let's go."

"Sure." he grumbled, stalking out of the building and straight for his car.

Vala followed, wondering at his attitude but deciding not to mention it. They drove along in silence for a bit before she decided to speak up.

"Daniel, what do you know of our neighbour Jeff?" she asked absent-mindedly, not noticing his grip on the steering wheel tighten.

"Uh, not much. I really haven't spoken to him other than in passing."

"Oh." she mulled that over for a moment. "He seems nice."

"Yeah, nice."

"Is there something you're not telling me, Daniel?" Vala asked, brow furrowing at his tone.

"It's nothing, just...Just be careful around him."

"Why? Is there something wrong with him?"

"No, but if Mrs. Griswald is to be believed, he's a bit of a playboy."

"You mean he's had a lot of girlfriends?"

"Something like that. Just be careful."

"Oh, Daniel, stop acting like a big brother." Vala rolled her eyes, again missing his reaction to her words. "I think Cameron and Teal'c already have that position sufficiently covered."

"I'm just trying to protect you."

"I don't know it you've noticed, darling, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing so for a long time." she huffed angrily.

"Fine, do what you want but don't say I didn't warn you."

Silence filled the vehicle after that, neither speaking the rest of the way to the base. Vala's was still trying to figure out why Daniel was in such a bad mood but decided not to let it bother her too much. If he wanted to tell her, he would.

()()()()

Daniel was in a rotten mood the rest of the day, not able to concentrate on work and snapping at people for no apparent reason. Well, no reason he wanted to admit to, even to himself. He knew, though. He'd been in a bad mood ever since he'd seen Vala flirting with Jeff. Okay, he didn't know that she'd been flirting, but it had sure looked that way. Then she'd started asking questions about the man like she was interested in him. Daniel groaned as he threw his pen down in frustration.

"Uh, Jackson?"

Daniel turned to see Mitchell enter his office carefully, a wary look on his face. He schooled his features into a tight smile and greeted the other man.

"Hey, Mitchell. Did you need something?"

"Not really, I just...I've heard a few people mention that you and Vala seemed to both be biting off heads today. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything is fine." Daniel grumbled, not really wanting to discuss this with Mitchell.

"You sure? I mean, it's only been a few days since she moved into your building but...Well, it's Vala." Mitchell shrugged as if that said it all.

"It's nothing, we just had a little argument this morning."

"About what?"

"Why are you so interested?" Daniel knew he sounded like a petulant child but he couldn't seem to help it.

"We have to go off-world tomorrow and, as your CO I need to be aware of anything that might cause trouble in the field." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Besides, you and Vala are my friends and I want to make sure you're okay."

Daniel sighed, knowing Mitchell was just trying to help. "She's angry because she thinks I'm acting like an overprotective big brother."

Mitchell snorted in amusement. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. I just warned her about a guy in our building. He's a bit of a playboy and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"You sure that's all it is?" Mitchell asked with a smirk.

"Of course, what else would it be?"

"C'mon, Jackson. Brotherly is the _last_ word I'd use to describe you relationship with Vala."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Figure it out." Mitchell laughed and left, leaving behind a shocked archaeologist. Damn, were his feelings that obvious to everyone? Not that he was admitting to feelings other than friendship, but...

"Aw, hell." Daniel groaned. Mitchell was right, this argument had to be resolved before they went off-world. He didn't want to put the rest of the team at risk over something so petty. Determinedly, Daniel stood to go find Vala.

()()()()

Vala jabbed harshly at the punching bag, letting all of her frustration with a certain archaeologist go into the movements. Where did Daniel get off telling how to live her life? And what was with the attitude? One minute they were friends, joking and enjoying each other's company. The next, they were at each other's throats. It had been like this since they'd met but lately it seemed to be getting worse. She'd thought moving into her own office would make their relationship easier but it only served to make Daniel more tetchy whenever they did have to work together. She'd never understand that man.

"Vala."

"What do you want, Daniel?" she asked, not bothering to turn away from the bag as she continued to wail on it.

"We need to talk." he said, moving closer but keeping a safe distance from her.

"About what?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. "Are you here to protect me from gym equipment now?"

"C'mon, Vala, that's not fair."

"No, Daniel." Vala finally stopped punching the bag and turned a heated glare at him. "What's not fair is you telling me how to live my life, who I can and cannot have in it. Since when did you become my protector?"

"Since the day I met you." he mumbled, shocking both of them into silence for a few moments. "Look, I know you're used to taking care of yourself out in the universe but things are different here. People are different here."

"No, Daniel, people are the same everywhere. I thought you were the exception, but I guess I was wrong. I don't need you protecting me. I am not your little sister!"

"That is _not_ how I see you." he answered angrily.

"Oh, and how _do_ you see me?" she shot back, hope and fear battling inside.

"You're my friend."

"Friend." she said with a humourless laugh.

"Yes, and I want to make sure you think things through before doing something stupid."

"Stupid! The only stupid thing I've done lately is letting you talk me into moving into your building!" Vala ripped off the tape on her hands, balling it up before throwing it at him and stalking out. "I'm done, Daniel! Find someone else to mould to your firm specifications."

"Vala!" he called after her but she kept walking. She didn't need him or his "protection". She'd always done fine alone and she'd continue to do so, no matter what he thought of her.


	4. Quarrels

**Chapter 4: Quarrels**

SG-1 stepped out of the Stargate and into a serene-looking meadow. In the distance they spotted a small village in one direction and ruins in another. Cam studied the landscape for a moment before turning back to his team, rolling his eyes as he watched Daniel and Vala do their level best to ignore one another. So much for having their issues resolved. The two hadn't spoken since whatever argument they'd had yesterday that had sent the SGC gossips into a whirlwind of activity. Cam sighed, knowing what had to be done but not liking it one bit.

"Okay, troops, let's get this over with. Vala, you're coming with me to the village. Teal'c, you go with Jackson to the ruins."

"Perfect." Vala sneered at Daniel as she sidled up to the colonel.

"Yeah, perfect." Daniel grumbled, snatching up his pack and stalking off.

"Teal'c, keep him out of trouble." Cam whispered to the Jaffa.

"Yes, do make certain he doesn't do anything _stupid_, Muscles." Vala said in a saccharine voice.

Jackson stiffened for a moment but didn't bother to answer as he continued on his way. Cam rolled his eyes again. Oh, this was going to be fun.

()()()()

Vala slowly followed Cam down the path leading to the village, not saying a word. Her glee over her parting shot at Daniel had dissipated quickly and now her mind kept drifting to their argument. She still didn't understand why he was so angry at her. _She_ was the one who deserved to be annoyed. He had no right to butt into her life, to tell her who she could or could not see. It's not as if _he_ wanted her in that way. Sometimes she wondered if he even tolerated her presence as a friend, let alone anything more. Shaking her head, she pushed such thoughts away. There was no point in pursuing that particular vein, not if she didn't want Cameron to start asking questions. As it was, he kept sending her sidelong glances. Taking a deep breath, she decided to put an end to his silent questioning.

"Everything is fine, Cameron."

"You sure? I talked to Jackson-"

"You spoke with Daniel?" she asked incredulously as she came to a full stop.

"Well, yeah." he answered with a shrug, coming to stand in front of her. "I knew you two were fighting and I wanted to make sure it wasn't going to interfere with the mission."

"The mission." Vala scoffed and started walking again. "Rest assured, Colonel Mitchell, that your mission is not in jeopardy from my little tiff with Doctor Jackson. I can be professional."

"That's not what I meant." he said, catching up and pulling her to a stop. "You guys are my friends but you're also part of my team. It's my job to make sure everyone stays safe. I don't want to see you get hurt because you're distracted."

Vala softened when she saw the look of genuine concern in his eyes. A small smile lit her features and she squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's fine, really. It was just a minor argument between...friends." The last word was said with distaste and she cursed herself for not being able to hide it. In defence, she turned and started walking more quickly toward the village, hoping he hadn't seen her mask fall. "Come on, Cameron, we really need to get to our destination if we don't wish to jeopardise the mission."

She didn't even bother to look back to see if he was following and was grateful when he didn't say another word. She knew this problem with Daniel was going to have to be resolved but right now she wanted to focus on her job. There would be time enough to talk once they got home.

()()()()

Daniel angrily chipped away at some dirt on a tablet he'd found, his focus not entirely on the job. He'd never had trouble pushing unwanted thoughts out of his head in the past. Ever since Vala came into his life though, he'd found it harder and harder. She was just so infuriating! Did she really see him as a brother? He'd thought...well, he wasn't exactly sure _what_ he'd thought, but that hadn't even crossed his mind. He'd been physically attracted to her from the moment she'd removed that damn Kull Warrior helmet and lately he found himself being drawn to her on a deeper level. He wasn't entirely certain what that meant but it scared him. Was he ready to put himself back out there, knowing the pain he'd experience if something were to happen to her? And would Vala even be interested in a long-term commitment? He knew she was more than the shallow façade she wore for the rest of the universe, but could he trust her with his heart? He instinctively knew she could shatter it if she wanted and he wasn't sure he was willing to put himself into that position again. It had taken him a long time to get over the loss of his wife and he was finally ready to move on. Why was Vala the only woman he'd felt he could do that with, though?

"Daniel Jackson, I believe you should be more attentive in your examination if you do not wish to damage that tablet."

Daniel looked up at Teal'c leaning over him then back at the tablet in his hand, just now noticing the chips he'd put in the thing. Sighing in annoyance, he looked back at the Jaffa.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. I guess I just got...uh, distracted."

"Would Vala Mal Doran be the cause of this distraction?"

"How'd you know?" Daniel let out a humourless laugh as he stood to meet Teal'c's eyes.

"The news of your argument yesterday was quickly circulated amongst the SGC personnel."

"I didn't realise you paid that much attention to the gossip." Daniel tried to laugh it off but Teal'c was having none of it.

"I do not, generally, but you and Vala Mal Doran are my friends and I was greatly saddened to learn of your disagreement. I do not wish to see such good friends at odds with one another."

"Thanks, Teal'c, but it's fine." Daniel tried to reassure the Jaffa but amended his statement at the raised eyebrow. "Well, it will be once I apologise to her."

"Then I wish you luck." Teal'c said with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm probably going to need it." Daniel laughed for real this time then went back to work. He knew he was going to have to apologise for his behaviour and maybe he could work up the courage to broach the subject of something more than friendship. The idea put a smile on his face and he was able to push thoughts of Vala aside...mostly. His plan was going to have to wait until later to be formulated. Right now, he had to focus on his work. The faster he got this done, the faster they could go home.


	5. Making Plans

**Chapter 5: Making Plans**

As Cam and Vala approached the village, they saw a large number of people just milling about, going through their everyday routines. In fact, it almost reminded Vala of the village she'd grown up in and she felt herself becoming almost nostalgic for the days before Qetesh. She smiled at a group of children running about playing a game of tag, thinking of the games she had played with her friends as a child. It was nice to know that some things were universal. And it was nice to know that innocence still existed.

"Ah, the Tau'ri." a tall, good-looking man with dark hair and eyes said as he approached them, breaking Vala out of her spell. "We have been expecting you."

"Hi, I'm Colonel Cameron Mitchell of SG-1." Cam said then motioned toward her. "This is Vala Mal Doran. You've already met with SG-3, I'm told."

"That is correct. I am Chancellor Mourin Jan of the Shamoi." the man said with a slight bow. "I was told there were to be four of you."

"Our other teammates have already gone to look at the ruins. I hope that's okay."

"Quite all right, Colonel. We have little use of the old village as our resources do not allow for much exploration."

"Well, we're happy to share any knowledge we find with your people." Cam smiled.

"Thank you. Now, let us go to my chambers and discuss the other reason you are here. Our naquadah mines." Chancellor Jan motioned for them to follow him but Vala decided to avoid the diplomatic discussions.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to explore your village." she said. "In my travels, I have heard much of the culture of the Shamoi people but have never had the chance to experience it."

"I don't see a problem with that. If you have any questions, feel free to ask my wife, Kiya." he indicated a pretty young woman across the town centre. "Her father was chancellor before me and she is also the town historian. If she doesn't know something, no one does."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

The chancellor bowed once more before turning to go. Cameron caught her elbow and looked her in the eye. "Stay out of trouble."

"Of course, Cameron." She tweaked his nose and grinned when he rolled his eyes before following Chancellor Jan. Vala shook her head and started to wander through the village, once again reminded of a simpler time.

()()()()

After thoroughly exploring the ruins, Daniel and Teal'c made their way to the village to meet up with their teammates. Daniel was happy with their finds and was anxious to get home so he could really study the artefacts. Once they reached the edge of the village square, though, he stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Vala had shed herself of her weapons and jacket and was running about a fountain with a group of children. She had a carefree smile on her face and Daniel felt his heart lurch at the vision she made. Gone was the shield she wore most of the time, allowing him to catch a glimpse of the real Vala. He knew why she felt the need to guard herself against the universe, but he wished she felt comfortable enough to share this side of herself with him more often. Instead of saddening him as it usually did, the thought gave him hope. He knew he was one of the few people she did allow to see with her guard down so maybe he could break down the rest of her walls. He grinned as he continued to stare at her, a plan starting to take shape in his mind. He was finally ready to take that step.

Vala must have felt his regard and looked over to him, raising a questioning brow at his look. Her momentary distraction allowed the children she'd been chasing to catch her unawares, tackling her to the ground. They laughed and hooted in victory as Vala lay defeated. Daniel let out his own laugh as he handed over his weapon to Teal'c then made his way over to her.

"Need a hand?" he asked, thrusting his out to help her up.

"Thank you, darling." She took the assistance, pulling herself upright. "I would not have been in that position had it not been for you distracting me, any way."

"Is it my fault you're easily distracted?" he grinned and bumped her shoulder with his.

"It most certainly is." she responded and playfully punched his arm, letting him know she'd forgiven him for his stupidity. "If you hadn't been staring at me with those gorgeous blue eyes, they would never have gotten the better of me."

"I'll have to remember that in the future." Daniel nearly laughed as her eyes bugged out in surprise at his apparent flirting. Good, she was off-kilter. It was about time he got the upper-hand in this relationship. Without another word, he walked back toward Teal'c, wearing a smug grin. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun.

Vala watched Daniel's retreating back with curiosity. Had he been flirting with her? No, that couldn't be...Shaking her head, she put the thoughts aside. Maybe her Daniel had just been out in the sun too long. Yes, that had to be it. Vala felt a slight tug on her pant-leg and looked down to see a young child smiling up at her. Without a word, she grinned and started their game of chase again. She would think about Daniel's odd behaviour later...or not.


	6. Apologies

**Chapter 6: Apologies**

Vala sat quietly on the infirmary bed, waiting for Carolyn to finish her examination so she could go rest. She'd forgotten how tiring being a child was.

"You okay, Vala?" Carolyn asked, breaking into her thoughts.

"What? Oh, yes, just tired." She sent a grin the doctor's way and got a small smile in return.

"All right, we're all done here. Why don't you go rest for a while." Caro said, smirking when Vala stood, leaving behind a dusty remnant on the bedsheets. "But please, take a shower first. You're a mess."

"Will do, doctor." Vala laughed as she caught sight of herself in a metal tray. All of her hair clips were gone, the beautiful plaited braid she'd been wearing this morning was practically non-existent and she was covered in dust. All she wanted to do was clean up, go home and sleep.

"Vala, wait up." she heard as she stepped into the corridor.

Blowing out a long breath, Vala cautiously turned to face Daniel, already feeling her plans for the night fall away. "Darling, what can I do for you?"

"I was, uh, thinking we could...um..." Daniel shuffled from foot to foot, stammering, and Vala waited patiently for him to say what he needed to. "I was hoping we could go have dinner somewhere so we could talk. You know, about yesterday."

"I'm really rather tired, Daniel." Vala smiled apologetically. "Can this wait?"

"It could, but I'd really rather not. It's important."

"All right, how about this. Let me shower then we can pick something up on the way home. I really don't feel like going out anywhere tonight."

"Okay." Daniel smiled and squeezed her arm in appreciation. "I'll meet you in my office when you're ready to go."

Vala nodded in bemusement as he turned to leave, her arm tingling where he'd touched her. She would never understand that man.

()()()()

As he waited for Vala, Daniel fidgeted anxiously in his office, trying to figure out what he was going to say to her. He didn't want to rush into anything, this was too important. But neither did he want to wait to start a real relationship with her. He still didn't even know if that's what she wanted, though, and it gave him pause. This could either turn out to be the worst decision he'd ever made or the best. Could he handle a rejection from her? But what if she did want everything he did? Was he willing to risk not having it just because he was scared?

"All right, darling, I'm ready."

Daniel looked up to see Vala smiling brightly at him from the doorway and he had his answer. Definitely worth the risk.

"Let's go, then." Daniel stood with a smile and joined her in the doorway. He placed a hand at the small of her back and hid a grin when she jumped a little at the contact, looking at him questioningly. He just continued to lead her out of the mountain, not saying a word and enjoying her discomfort. It was nice to know the ability went both ways and he planned on using this new-found skill. Often.

()()()()

Vala stared at Daniel's back as they entered his apartment, wondering at his behaviour. It had been strange enough on Shamoi, but she'd been able to blame that on the heat. They were back home and she had no such excuse now. He'd been so angry at her yesterday and now he was being so nice. In fact, he was being beyond nice. And he seemed so damned happy. What had gotten into him? She set her thoughts aside for a moment when Daniel spoke.

"Just set the pizza down and I'll go get us some plates and drinks. Beer okay?"

"Sure." she answered distractedly and did as instructed. Taking a seat on the sofa, she worried her lip and let her thoughts drift back to the upcoming conversation. Obviously he was going to apologise. Even though she'd already forgiven him in her mind, she knew it was something he needed so she wouldn't say anything. But there was something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something had shifted between them but she wasn't sure what.

"Vala, are you listening?"

"Huh?" Vala looked up to see Daniel had taken a seat next to her, a bemused expression on his face. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was just trying to apologise for yesterday. I acted like a complete ass and I'm sorry."

"It's all right, darling." Vala grinned and patted his hand that rested precariously close to her shoulder. "I'm used to your ass-like behaviour."

"Be that as it may, I really am sorry." He grabbed hold of the hand that she'd laid on his and squeezed it, making Vala's eyes widen a little at the contact. "You're very important to me and I don't want to see you hurt."

"You're very important to me, too, Daniel." she told him, trying not to stutter as her stomach jumped. He was still holding onto her hand and now he was rubbing little circles over it with his thumb. "And I'm sorry if I over-reacted. I'm just not used to having someone to protect me."

"I realise that but you're not alone any more. You have the team, you have _me_. We've always got your back, no matter what."

"Thank you, darling. You guys are the best friends I've ever had." she smiled and leant in to kiss his cheek, lingering just a second too long before pulling back. When she looked into his eyes, she saw something strange flash in them and knew he wanted to say more but she nervously prattled on. "How about a movie?" she asked, not bothering to wait for an answer before moving over to his DVD shelf and searching out a random title. She really didn't want to prolong this conversation, lest they both say something they'd regret.

"Sure." he said after a long moment and Vala felt relief wash over her. For once, Daniel was taking the hint and she was grateful.

Vala's eye finally settled on a familiar title and she popped it in before going back to the sofa. Daniel's arm was still lying across the back of the couch and he didn't look like he had any intention of moving. She carefully sat so she just barely grazed his skin but he shifted and his hand came to rest on her shoulder. She stiffened, thinking he would remove it once he realised what he'd done but it remained. After a few moments, she relaxed enough to enjoy the sensation of his hand on her and let her head fall back a little rest on his shoulder. She didn't look at him, afraid to break whatever spell they were under. His warmth enveloped her and she felt herself drifting off. The last thing she remembered was feeling a light kiss to her temple before sleep over-came her.


	7. Morning After (Sort Of)

**Chapter 7: Morning After...Sort Of...**

Daniel awoke, feeling warm and content. He was not ready to leave this cocoon, but his traitorous brain kept telling him it was a work day so after a few long moments, he reluctantly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He realised he was in his living room and only half-wondered why before feeling the heavy weight on his chest. Looking downward, he saw a mass of ebony locks splayed across him. Vala, he thought with a smile. She'd fallen asleep on his shoulder last night during the movie and he hadn't wanted to wake her up so he'd stayed put. At least, that's what he'd told himself when he'd settled them both into the sofa, taking great pains not to wake her. In truth, he'd felt way too at ease with her in his arms and he hadn't wanted to let the feeling go, to let _her_ go. He was finally coming to terms with his feelings for this woman and now he had to figure out hers for him. Oh, he knew she was attracted to him, she'd never been shy of letting him, and everyone else, know that. But did she care for him? Could she love him? Despite the façade she wore, he knew she was indeed capable of feeling very deeply. Her emotions were in everything she did, good and bad, no matter how much she tried to conceal them. He'd decided to take small steps, to let her come to him in her own time. He was in no rush as he planned to spend the rest of his life with her. With a satisfied smile, he set his thoughts aside as he felt her stir. Time for reality to set in, but there was no reason he couldn't have fun with it. Grinning wickedly, he nuzzled his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. He chuckled when she mumbled incoherently and snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Time to wake up, Vala." he said softly. He felt her stiffen a little at his voice then watched as her eyes slowly rose to meet his.

"Daniel?" she asked in a husky voice that nearly made him groan. "What time is it?"

"Time to get up."

"It's morning?" She sat up quickly and he felt suddenly bereft as her warmth left him. "I...we...slept here all night?"

"Yeah and now my back is killing me." He stood and stretched, trying to look as nonchalant as he possibly could. He now understood why Vala always seemed to have so much fun messing with him.

"Well, why didn't you wake me and send me home?" she asked as she too stood, facing him with a confused look.

"Because I fell asleep, too." He looked at his watch, ignoring her. "C'mon, it's still early enough we can go out for breakfast before work if we hurry getting ready."

"What?"

"Vala, go get ready for work so we can eat. I need coffee." With that, he walked away, trying hard not to laugh until he was out of sight. Yup, he totally understood now.

Meanwhile, Vala stood staring at Daniel's retreating backside...er, back, wondering what the hell had just happened. Two days ago they were fighting, yesterday they were friends and this morning she woke up in his arms. And he acted as if it was a normal occurrence! What was going on? Why was he being so...so...whatever the hell he was being?! As if the man didn't already confuse her enough, he had to go and change the dynamics in their relationship. But to what end? What was he playing at? Maybe she could drag it out of him at breakfast, she thought and made her way out the door. She was too distracted to notice someone else was in the hallway until they spoke.

"Good morning, Vala."

"Oh, good morning, Hanna." she greeted the older woman with a sheepish smile. Daniel was going to kill her. Hanna was wearing a smirk that Vala would have thought amusing had it not been aimed her way. She decided to talk her way out of the situation, hoping if Daniel found out she could at least say she tried. "Daniel and I returned from our mission very late and we were both tired so we decided to have pizza and beer and watch a movie but I fell asleep, then he fell asleep and we didn't wake up until a few minutes ago and now it's time to go to work so I have to go get ready."

"That's nice, dear." Hanna replied with a barely suppressed chuckle before continuing. "I hope you had fun."

"Oh, yes...I mean...that is...we..."

"It's all right, dear, no need to explain to me. Dr. Jackson is a very handsome man and if I were just a bit younger, I'd give you a run for your money."

"But we..."

"As I said, no need to explain. Just enjoy it and be happy. I'll see you later, Vala." Hanna smiled as she walked off.

Yup, Daniel was _definitely_ going to kill her, she thought morosely as she made her way to her apartment.

()()()()

Vala stared across the table at Daniel, trying to decide whether or not to tell him about running into Hanna. She really didn't want him to find out from the older woman but feared what his reaction would be. He wouldn't kill her in a public place...would he? The idea gave her pause, especially given Daniel's odd behaviour over the last few days. He used to be so predictable but something had changed. She just wished she could figure out what. Taking a deep breath, she decided it was best to broach the subject, no matter the consequences.

"So, I, uh...ran into...someone when I left your apartment this morning." she said, sending him a sheepish smile and studying his reaction carefully. He didn't look angry. In fact, he looked curious and...amused?

"Yeah? Who would that be?"

"Um, Hanna. She was leaving her apartment at the same time and we...she...we chatted for a few moments." Was he laughing at her?

"I bet she had a lot to say."

"Yes, a bit. She thought we had...you know..." Vala trailed off, waiting for his outburst but it never came.

"I can imagine." he chuckled. Chuckled? What the hell was going on? "What did you tell her?"

"The truth!" Vala said quickly. "I told her we were watching a movie and fell asleep. I promise I did not encourage her."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I believe you." Daniel said with a gentle smile as he took her hand in his and squeezed it. "But knowing Hanna, your early morning exit will likely be all over the building by noon."

"I'm sorry, I tried to tell her differently but I don't think she believed me." When Daniel just continued to smile at her, still holding onto her hand, her brow creased in frustration. "You're not angry?"

"Why would I be angry? It's not your fault. We both know Hanna is going to believe what she wants and there's nothing that will change her mind." He paused for a moment before his own brow furrowed. "Is it so bad having people think that you and I...uh...you know..."

"What? No! I mean...I just thought...you always get so angry whenever I make references to such things. I really don't care what other people think."

"Good." Daniel said with finality but didn't elaborate. He squeezed her hand one more time before looking at his watch "We'd better go or we're going to be late for work."

Vala simply stared at him for a few more moments, utterly confused by his conduct. Why wasn't he angry? He should be angry. He should be yelling at her. And what did he mean by 'good'? As Vala stood, she rubbed her temples, feeling a headache coming on. She didn't notice Daniel grinning at her as they left the café, too caught up in her own thoughts.


	8. A Visit From Friends

**Chapter 8: A Visit from Friends**

Once she'd gotten to the mountain, Vala ensconced herself in her office. She wasn't avoiding Daniel...exactly. She just had a lot of work to do and if anyone thought differently, that was their problem. But her mind kept drifting to the last couple of days with Daniel. He'd been so angry over her talking to Jeff but seemed perfectly all right with Hanna thinking they'd slept together. He should be pissed at her. He definitely wasn't acting his usual self. In fact, he seemed almost like a...lover. Jealous one minute and loving the next...Wait, no. That was most definitely _not it_. Daniel didn't see her that way. Even if he said differently, he saw her as an annoying little sister. She had to get those thoughts out of her head, it was _never_ going to happen. Then another thought occurred to her. What if he was sick? Maybe he'd picked up something on their last mission. She could excuse the fact that their argument had happened before the mission because that was a normal thing for them. But since they'd returned, his behaviour had altered drastically. That _had_ to be the answer, he was suffering some ill-effects from...something. She stood abruptly to leave when a knock sounded on her door.

"Daniel?" she asked as she opened it.

"Nope." Sam said with a knowing chuckle and a roll of her eyes.

"Samantha!" Vala launched herself at the other woman, hugging tightly before pulling back with a grin. Dragging Sam into her office, Vala prattled on. "What are you doing here? Why wasn't I told you were coming? How long are you on Earth? Where's Jack?"

"Hold on a second." Sam laughed, taking a seat and Vala did the same. "I'm here for repairs and a few meetings. I asked the general not to tell the team I was coming because I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm only here until Monday. And Jack is already here." The last was said with a blush.

"I'm sure he is." Vala laughed. "I still can't believe you're here. I missed you _so_ much!"

"I missed you, too."

"Have you seen the rest of the team yet?"

"Only Cam. He tried to talk me into re-joining the team."

"Ah, dear Cameron, he's so predictable. I'm afraid Daniel and I haven't been making life easy for him, though."

"Yeah, he mentioned something about an argument. What's going on?"

"I have no idea." Vala let out a frustrated groan. "You got my message about moving into Daniel's building, right?" At Sam's nod, Vala continued. "Well, everything was going fine until Monday morning."

"What happened on Monday?"

"I met one of our neighbours. His name is Jeff Faraday and Daniel apparently does not like him."

"I met him once." Sam said slowly. "He hit on me."

"Yeah, me too. I admit, I flirted back but I didn't really encourage him. The way Daniel reacted made it seem like we were going to have sex right there in the elevator. It was just nice to know someone found me attractive, especially when Daniel treats me like an annoying little sister. At least..."

"At least what? Did something else happen?"

"I'm not sure. As I said, we argued and we weren't even talking when we went on our mission yesterday. But when we got home, we had dinner together and apologised. It was pretty normal for us...until I woke up this morning in his arms..."

"What?!" Sam spluttered.

"Not like that. We fell asleep on the sofa while watching a movie. The weird part is that Daniel seemed perfectly all right with it. He wasn't angry or embarrassed or anything! Then when I told him at breakfast that our neighbour, Hanna, saw me exiting his apartment, he seemed fine with it. Hell, he acted almost happy about it. I think there's something wrong with him. Do you think we should have him checked out by Carolyn?"

"I'm pretty sure I know what's going on with him but I don't think there's anything Carolyn can do to help him." Sam laughed.

"Why are you laughing? This could be serious!"

"If my assumptions are correct, it is definitely serious, but nothing to be overly concerned about. And if you thought about it some more, I'm sure you'd discover the same thing."

"Samantha, you're making very little sense."

"I know, I'm sorry, but this is something you have to figure out for yourself." Sam patted her shoulder consolingly as she stood. "Listen, I have a meeting but I want to take the team out for dinner later."

"All right." Vala agreed absent-mindedly. "I'll see you later."

"Good." Sam turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "Vala, I was serious when I said you need to think over Daniel's behaviour. It'll come to you."

Vala watched her friend leave, more confused now than she was before their chat. Why was Samantha so insistent that she figure this out on her own? If she knew something, why wouldn't she tell her? Instead of pursuing these thoughts, Vala decided she needed a break and went to find someone to spar with. Maybe a little exercise was all she needed to put things into perspective.

()()()()

"Heya, Danny-boy!"

"Jack, what the hell are you doing here?" Daniel asked, not even bothering to lift his head. It had become a common greeting between the two of them.

"What, a guy can't come visit his friends every now and then?" Again, this was the usual response so Daniel didn't say a word, allowing Jack to tell him exactly what brought him to Colorado. "Actually, Sam is home for a few days so I thought I'd come back to visit."

"Sam's here?" This time Daniel did pop his head up, catching the smirk on Jack's face. "Why didn't anyone tell me she was coming?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Surprise!"

"Nice, Jack. Where is she?"

"In a meeting with Landry and some IOA suit." Jack sneered. "But she wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight, her treat."

"That sounds great, but why didn't she ask me herself?"

"She was going to but after she talked to Mitchell, she all of a sudden had to go see Vala. Anything you wanna tell me, Danny?"

"Uh, not really..."

"Ya sure about that? Rumour is you two had a fight."

"It wasn't a fight, just an argument. And it's okay now. Better than okay, actually." Daniel said without thinking, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Better than okay, you say." Jack said slowly. "So, you two finally..."

"What?" Daniel's eyes widened as he realised what he let slip. "No...uh...no, not yet."

"Yet?" Jack zeroed in on the one word that seemed out of place, causing Daniel's cheeks to redden.

"No, uh, we haven't really talked about it. I'm still trying to get used to the idea of a relationship with her. I mean, it _is_ Vala. That's not to say she's not capable of long-term but I don't know how she feels about that with me."

"Long-term, eh? Why don't you just ask her?"

"Like you did with Sam? How long did that take?"

"Hey, there were extenuating circumstances for the two of us. You and Vala don't have the same constraints. I say if you want a relationship, go for it. What's the worse that can happen?"

"She could laugh in my face."

"She already does that."

"True." Daniel shrugged. "Okay, I'll do it when we get home tonight."

"Good boy." Jack patted him on the head and Daniel slapped his hand away, making the older man laugh. "Now, I have a colonel to annoy. See ya, latter." 

"Bye, Jack." Daniel rolled his eyes and got back to work. In the back of his mind, though, he was rehearsing what he would say to Vala tonight.

()()()()

When Sam was done with her meeting, she went straight to Cam's office. Jack and Teal'c were already there.

"It is good to see you, Colonel Carter." Teal'c greeted her with a smile.

"You, too, Teal'c." she answered, taking a seat across from Cam's desk. "What's going on?"

"We're taking bets." Jack informed her. Cam winced.

"What kind of bets?" she asked even though she had a fair idea.

"Danny and Vala. I'm betting they get together by the end of the night. These jokers don't agree."

"I didn't say that, I just said that it may be a little fast for Jackson." Cam defended himself. "That boy moves slower than molasses going uphill in January."

"Yeah, sure, ya betcha." Jack shook his head, making Sam chuckle. "Sam, you talked to Vala. What do you think?"

"I think Vala's a very smart woman but she has trouble seeing the obvious." Sam said with a shrug. "I say they're together before I leave, though."

"Ten bucks?" Jack asked.

"Sure." Sam dug out the money and set it on Cam's desk.

"My bet is still for the end of tonight." Jack reiterated, placing down his own bet. "T?"

"I, too, believe that it will take more time. I will bet that they will be a couple by the weekend."

The group looked to Cam who sighed and pulled out his own wallet. "Fine, I don't think they'll get together until after Sam leaves."

"We'll see." Jack singsonged, making everyone look at him suspiciously. The general simply continued to grin.


	9. Too Much Thinking

**Chapter 9: Thinking Too Much**

Vala walked calmly to Daniel's office, finally feeling back on balance after her sparring match with Colonel Reynolds. Maybe she could even figure out what Samantha hadn't wanted to tell her. She didn't usually have trouble understanding the scientist, not even when she spoke techno-babble, but today she seemed extra perplexing. She seemed to think Daniel's behaviour was perfectly normal. As if he were always so nice and flirty and hand-holdy...It was almost like they were in a relationship. But that was impossible, Daniel didn't feel that way toward her...did he? He had been acting strangely as of late. More affectionate and less embarrassed about it. And his reaction to Hanna's assumptions was not at all what it should have been. Was he trying to tell her something or was she reading too much into it? Damn, the one time she needed Daniel to talk seemed to be the one time he'd decided to keep his mouth shut. Bloody archaeologist! Vala stormed more quickly toward Daniel's office, not sure why she was angry but knowing she wanted to get to the bottom of this mess. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. What if she didn't like what was at the bottom, though? Maybe his behaviour wasn't what she thought it might be. What then? Starting an argument tonight would ruin the entire evening for everyone else. Maybe it would be better to avoid the situation until Samantha left. With that thought in mind, Vala turned and started toward Cameron's office instead. She didn't even bother knocking on his door, walking straight in and taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk.

"Come right in, Vala." Cam said, not lifting his eyes from the file in front of him. "Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, darling, I will." She grinned at the amused snort the emanated from him. She always knew where she stood with Cameron, unlike Daniel. It was actually quite freeing to know she could interact with him and not have to measure every word and action. Life would be so much easier if she'd been attracted to him, rather than this ridiculous...whatever she had going with Daniel. Especially the last few days, she thought on a sigh.

"What's up, princess?" Cameron asked, finally looking at her. He'd obviously picked up on her mood.

"Oh, it's nothing, Cameron." she waved away his concern with a light smile. "I just wanted to ask if you could give me a ride to the restaurant tonight."

"Why me?" he asked, studying her carefully.

"Why not you?"

"Well, usually you ask Jackson. You guys aren't fighting again, are you?"

"No, we're not fighting again." Vala tried to laugh it off but knew her efforts fell flat at the look on his face. She rolled her eyes before continuing. "I swear, we're not fighting. I would just prefer to keep it that way for now. I don't want to ruin Samantha's time here by irritating Daniel."

"Okay." he said after a moment, letting her off the hook for now.

"Thank you, Cameron." Vala launched herself at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out to get ready for the night.

()()()()

As he took a long swig of his beer, Daniel was grateful the general had given the team the day off tomorrow. At the rate he was going, he'd be lucky if he was ready for their next mission in three days. But he couldn't make himself care at the moment. Not when Vala had herself practically wrapped around Mitchell. Okay, so she wasn't exactly _wrapped_ around him. In fact, she was barely touching his arm as she laughed at some stupid joke the other man told. But it still stung. Earlier when he'd gone to collect her so they could drive to the restaurant together, he'd discovered she'd already left with Mitchell. Why would she leave with Mitchell? She'd been avoiding him all day, that much he was aware of. He'd seen the wariness in her eyes the moment they'd woken up together, the confusion over his attitude at breakfast. He'd taken it as a good sign then, but now he wasn't so sure. What if he'd read her all wrong? Maybe she didn't feel the same way for him and this was her way of letting him down easy. But it wasn't easy, it hurt like a son of a bitch. He stood abruptly and headed for the bar. He took a seat and ordered another beer, hoping no one came after him for a little bit at least. No such luck.

"Daniel?" he heard a soft voice behind him and turned to face Sam with a scowl. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he practically growled, taking a swallow of his drink.

"Well, you've been sending murderous looks between Cam and Vala all night. Wanna talk about it?"

"No." he said before sighing and relenting. "It's nothing really. Just me being stupid again."

"You sure?" Sam's brow furrowed when he simply nodded. He could see she wanted to say something else so he waited. It didn't take long before she continued. "Vala told me what happened this morning." 

"She did?" he asked, only a little surprised. "Of course she did. What did she tell you?"

"That you two woke up together this morning." Sam smirked before continuing. "And that she thinks you may have contracted some disease while you were on your last mission."

"What?! Why would she think that?"

"She's very confused by your behaviour and I can't say I blame her. What are you doing, Daniel?"

"Nothing, I just..." He trailed off, trying to find the right words but the buzzed haze was really starting to impede his higher functions. "I like her, Sam."

"I know that."

"No, I mean I _really_ like her."

"Yes, Daniel, I know." Sam repeated with another smirk. "Have you told _her_ that, though?"

"Uh, not yet. I don't...I really don't want to mess this up. I thought taking things slowly would be the best plan. You know, give her a chance to catch up."

"Daniel, you're an idiot."

"What the hell?" Daniel asked, eyes widening at Sam's annoyed tone.

"This has nothing to do with letting Vala 'catch up' and everything to do with you being a coward. You love the woman but you're so afraid of rejection, you refuse to do anything about it. Eventually you're going to have to get over your issues and take a chance."

Daniel was still in shock as he watched Sam walk back to their table. Is that what he was doing? Was he allowing his fears to get the better of him? Hell yes, came the decisive answer. But could he let go of his past and take the leap? When no answer was forthcoming, he sighed. Everything had seemed so simple this morning when he'd awoken with Vala in his arms. Before he'd allowed his brain to take over. Shaking his head, he stood and made his way back to his friends.


	10. Final Move

**Chapter 10: Final Move**

Vala watched Daniel from across the table, completely confused by his behaviour. Earlier he had been almost flirty and now he seemed pissed. She had no idea what she could have done to cause such a reaction, especially since she hadn't seen him since this morning. She'd even taken a seat between Cam and Teal'c just so she wouldn't upset him with her presence. Why was he looking at her as if she'd betrayed him? Sam had to be wrong, there was something seriously amiss with her Daniel. But what could it be? When she'd brought up her theory to Caro, the doctor had only smirked and told her there was nothing medically wrong with him. What the hell did that even mean? It was moments like this when she wished she could get drunk. Damn Qetesh. Vala huffed in annoyance and stood. She'd had enough of Daniel's mercurial behaviour, she needed some air. She walked quickly out of the bar and leant against the wall, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Vala?"

"What do you want, Daniel?" She knew her voice was somewhere between a whine and an irritated sigh but she really didn't care. She'd just wanted a few moments to herself to figure things out.

"You okay?"

Vala opened her eyes slowly at the obvious concern in his voice and smiled sadly. "I just needed some air, darling. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll wait with you."

"Why?" she asked, her voice full of irritation now.

"What?" Daniel was clearly confused by her anger and she felt a small bit of petty satisfaction at that. It was only right, considering he'd been doing it to her for the last week or so.

"Daniel, I came out here to be alone. I'll be fine for a few minutes, I don't need you watching over me!"

"That's not why I followed you."

"The why? What the hell do you want from me?"

"Just you." he said softly.

Vala stared at Daniel, at the determination in his eyes. She didn't know what to do or say, which Daniel seemed to take as a sign to move closer to her. Her breath hitched when he trapped her between himself and the wall, his arms going to either side of her head.

"Daniel, you're drunk...or sick...or-or something..." she mumbled, finally getting her voice back.

"I'm not drunk." Daniel laughed and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "And I did not pick up some disease on out last mission. I just want to be with you."

"So, you're what? Horny?" she asked in anger. "If you wanted sex, all you had to do was ask."

"I don't want sex, Vala." he said in a tone matching her own exasperation before softening it. "Well, I do, but that's not all I want. Vala, I want you, _all_ of you."

"What are you asking for, exactly?" she asked, afraid to hope but needing to know.

"Everything." he told her with a smile, making her breath hitch again. "I want dinners out and quiet nights in front of the television. I want to wake up with you in my arms. I want to be the reason you smile. I want to be the one you turn to before all others. I want to be the first thing you think of when you wake every morning and the last thing when you go to bed. I want to take away your fears and share in your joys. I want the good moments and the bad. But most importantly, I want your heart. You've already got mine. I love you, Vala."

"Oh, Daniel." Vala said in a watery voice, tears streaming down her cheeks. She placed her hands on his face and smiled. "My heart was yours a long time ago. I love you, too."

Vala saw Daniel's grin for only a second before his lips came crashing down on hers. She could feel all of his pent-up emotions going into the kiss and she answered with her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and felt him moan against her lips. She'd kissed him before, knew what he tasted like, but this was different. This was love and she wanted to hold onto it forever. Eventually, though, they had to breath and Vala wanted to cry in frustration as they broke contact. Daniel rested his forehead on hers and smiled as he kissed her chastely once more before pulling back.

"What do you say we get out of here?" he asked, taking her hand in his and squeezing.

"What about the team? Shouldn't we tell them we're leaving?"

"I'm sure they'll figure it out." he laughed and tugged her toward the parking lot.

Vala looked back at the bar for a second, only then noticing two figures staring at them from the door. Vala laughed and waved, realising that their friends had figured it out a long time ago.

()()()()

"So?" Cam asked as Jack and Sam sat back down.

"I win." Jack told the team with a grin, taking a quick swig of his beer.

Everyone looked to Sam for confirmation.

"He's telling the truth." she grumbled in distaste.

The table's occupants, save Jack, groaned and pulled out their wallets.

"I love being right." Jack commented as he raked in the pile of money.

Three sets of eyes rolled in unison which only caused the general's grin to widen.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, it's obscenely fluffy but I'm not going to apologise. In fact, you'll be thanking me for this after you see what I'm working on next. And, before you ask, NO SPOILERS!


End file.
